Telefonema
by Roses Blanches
Summary: Universo Alternativo. SaNami e ZoRobin. Nami estava sentindo-se um pouco incomodada em seu relacionamento e então procura ajuda com a sua amiga mais confiável. Afinal, Robin sempre sabia o que fazer, não?


Bom, essa idéia me ocorreu de repente e antes que esquecesse achei melhor colocar no papel. Era uma tentativa de escrever algo mais divertido de um relacionamento de amizade e romance entre esses dois casais de One Piece. Espero que esteja agradável de ler e me desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico.

**OBS.:** One Piece e seus personagens pertencem ao mangaká Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Telefonema**

Nami estava sentada na sala acompanhada de Robin enquanto ambas aproveitavam o final da tarde após uma longa jornada de trabalho. A ruiva encontrava-se jogada no sofá de três lugares, enquanto a morena estava sentada à mesa desfrutando de uma xícara de café preto. O clima estava agradável, pois ambas residiam em um apartamento no 15° andar e naquela localização o vento soprava forte, entrando pela porta da sacada e balançando as cortinas.

A primeira aparentava uma extrema irritação, pois passara o dia trancafiada em uma sala consertando todos os erros nos mapas apresentados pelo filho mimado de seu chefe. Ele era do tipo que não sabia nada, mas mesmo assim a menosprezava. Talvez por ser apenas mais uma funcionária ou, quem sabe, por não ter aceitado sair com o mesmo. Claro, ela não poderia negar um pedido de _trabalho_ de seu superior, caso contrário seu amado salário deixaria de existir. E cá entre nós, ninguém quer isso.

A segunda, apesar de cansada parecia animada. Duas semanas atrás a morena desapareceu da vida de Nami por conta da quantidade absurda de trabalho, pois fora solicitada para fazer o reconhecimento de algumas ruínas encontradas nas terras egípcias e graças a isso Robin se viu obrigada a adiantar a matéria de arqueologia a qual lecionava em uma grande universidade. O trabalho de professora era realmente cansativo, mas extremamente necessário naquele momento.

- Faz quantos dias? – Nami falou de repente, cortando o assunto anterior.

- Como? – Robin levantou uma sobrancelha e parou de falar sobre como Luffy havia derrubado seu adversário em uma luta de boxe.

- Quantos dias você e o Zoro não...? – Nami fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos e a morena somente deu uma risada. - Você sabe! – Não soube como falar, mas fora o suficiente para que Robin entendesse sobre o que a mais nova estava se referindo.

- Ah... Bem, acho que umas duas semanas... Tenho estado bem ocupada e... Ele tem viajado bastante por conta daqueles torneios de kendo, lembra? – Respondeu a morena, tomando mais um gole da sua bebida amarga. – Já deve ter chegado da Alemanha e disse que teria carona até aqui.

- Alemanha? – Nami não conseguiu segurar uma alta risada. – Como esse idiota se comunicou por lá?

- Boa pergunta. Também estou curiosa, pois o que pude ensinar por telefone em vinte minutos foi somente uma frase. "Em que direção fica...?" – Robin deixou uma risadinha baixa escapar enquanto Nami gargalhou. Ambas sabiam da capacidade de perder-se que Zoro possuía. – Mas por que esse interesse repentino na minha vida sexual?

- Hm? Ah, por nada... – Nami respondeu baixinho.

- Por nada? Você sabe que vou descobrir o porquê mais tarde, não sabe? – Desafiou a morena.

- Ai! Está bem! É que faz um mês e meio que eu não consigo derrubar o Sanji-kun! – Nami rapidamente respondeu e levantou do sofá. – Lembra da aposta que fizemos?

- Aquela na qual _você_ propôs, por algum motivo desconhecido pelo universo, que vocês só iriam pra cama quando estivessem casados? – Disse Robin bebericando seu café e observando como a amiga parecia estar ficando cada vez mais irritada.

- Essa mesma! – Nami bater na testa e se jogou no sofá novamente.

- Não estava funcionando? – Robin sorriu de canto.

- No início sim, quando eu achava que ele não iria conseguir por pervertido! Você sabe que ele está aguentando tudo isso sem reclamar de nada? E eu... Eu nem consigo acreditar que sou tão fraca! Já tentei de tudo, mas ele se nega a cair na tentação... Não consigo nem olhar pra ele sem querer pular no imbecil!– A ruiva puxou uma almofada e enterrou a cara, abafando um grito de raiva.

Robin não falou nada, só não conseguiu conter uma risada animada. Ela sabia o quanto a amiga gostava do cozinheiro e sabia também o quanto o cozinheiro era apaixonado por Nami desde que eram pequenos, por isso, tudo o que ela pedisse o rapaz iria, a todo custo, tentar realizar. De repente uma idéia não muito inocente passou pela cabeça da arqueóloga.

- Você pode armar uma pegadinha, o que acha? – Disse a morena.

- Como? – Nami tirou o rosto da almofada e encarou a amiga de cabeça para baixo.

Nesse exato momento a porta do apartamento se abriu revelando um Zoro mal humorado, com uma mala de viajem bem grande e três espadas penduradas nas costas.

- Esses malditos aeroportos estão cada vez maiores! Quase entrei no vôo errado! – Disse o rapaz, jogando a mala próxima a porta de entrada e suas espadas em um cabide que havia na parede. Ele tirou os sapatos e se aproximou da morena, dando um suave selinho nos lábios da mesma.

- Oh, nossa, como ele ficou romântico depois de te conhecer. – Nami debochou da atitude de Zoro que sequer havia notado a presença dela.

- O tá fazendo aqui, sua bruxa? – Respondeu o espadachim, com o rosto levemente avermelhado.

- Eu moro aqui, retardado. – A ruiva respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha e o rapaz só conseguiu ficar mais vermelho, pois havia dito uma bobagem sem tamanho. E sem falar mais nada Zoro seguiu caminho até a cozinha. As duas olharam o rapaz se afastar e rapidamente voltaram ao assunto anterior.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me diz o seu plano antes do cabeça de alga voltar! – Nami sentou-se novamente no sofá e Robin levantou da cadeira onde estava para sentar ao lado da amiga.

- Você pode usar o Zoro, sabe? Tenho certeza de que o Sanji iria ficar maluco. – Robin respondeu baixinho.

- Usar como? – A menor pareceu interessada na idéia da companheira.

- Você liga pro Sanji e finge que está na cama com o Zoro. – A arqueóloga sorri maliciosamente.

- Ficou maluca? Só quero transar com meu namorado e não mata-lo do coração! – Nami falou um pouco alto. Alto o suficiente para que Zoro pudesse ouvir da cozinha e aparecer na sala com uma cara de nojo.

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS? EU PRETENDIA COMER, SABE?! – Zoro gritou enfurecido. – SÓ DE IMAGINAR AQUELE IMBECIL DO SOBRANCELHA DE ALVO SEM ROUPA JÁ ME DEU ENJÔO!

- Calma, Kenshi-san. Só pense que você poderia estar se vingando de quando ele escondeu seu kimono no dojo. – Robin acalmou o namorado de uma forma não muito saudável.

- Desgraçado... Foi uma droga voltar pra casa naquele dia por causa daquela piada dos infernos! – Esbravejou o rapaz apertando o punho. – Mas vocês disseram algo sobre "matar do coração"? – De repente Zoro pareceu interessado no plano e sentou-se ao lado de Robin.

- Vocês estão brincando, não é mesmo? – Nami olhava sem acreditar para o casal. Não imaginava no quão rápido a morena conseguiria convencer o namorado a ser um cúmplice. Os dois olharam de volta para a ruiva e balançaram a cabeça de forma negativa. Ela só conseguiu suspirar e, no fim, decidiu se juntar a eles. – Certo... O que preciso fazer?

- Nada demais. O Zoro só precisa ligar pra ele do seu telefone e você geme. – A morena sorriu divertida enquanto encarava a amiga.

- Mas espera... Por que eu iria pegar a namorada do cara e ligar pra ele pra avisar? – Zoro perguntou achando que aquilo era absurdo demais.

- É o Sanji. Você acha que ele vai parar pra pensar nisso quando ouvir a voz de um homem e a da Nami no mesmo ambiente? – A morena respondeu, virando a atenção para o namorado. – Você pensaria?

- Não. Iria correndo matar o cara. – Zoro corou novamente e desviou do olhar da morena. Ela só conseguiu sorrir ao ver a reação do rapaz.

Nami, que estava pensativa ao lado da amiga, finalmente entendeu o plano e achou que daria certo. O cozinheiro certamente iria soltar fogo pela boca e correria o mais rápido possível até a casa dela para tentar matar o homem que estaria se aproveitando de sua amada Nami-swan.

- Bem, já são quase sete e meia da noite. O Baratie deve fechar as onze, mas não tem problema o Sanji-kun sair mais cedo já que ele e o pai são os donos. – A ruiva se convenceu de que aquela era uma boa hora, então puxou o celular que estava no criado mudo e discou o número do cozinheiro. Só foi preciso o celular chamar três vezes para que finalmente fosse possível ouvir a voz grave do loiro do outro lado do aparelho.

- Nami-swan! Que saudades da minha linda mellorine! – Lógico que o rapaz já sabia de quem se tratava. Quem não teria o número da própria namorada?

Nenhum dos três conseguiu responder ao galanteio do cozinheiro. Robin olhou para Nami, que encarava o celular e Zoro só conseguiu segurar o riso diante daquela ridícula demonstração de afeto do loiro. Até que finalmente a ruiva conseguiu reagir.

- Se beijem... – Nami sussurrou pro casal e aproximou o telefone do rosto de Robin.

- Alô? Nami-san, você está aí? – A voz de Sanji começava a ficar preocupada com a ausência de Nami. – Aconteceu algo?

E então Robin resolveu fazer algo antes que o cozinheiro desligasse. A arqueóloga puxou o rosto do espadachim e o beijou da forma mais ardente que pôde. De início o rapaz assustou-se, mas logo não conseguiu resistir ao carinho da namorada. Os dois começaram a trocar beijos mais eufóricos, acelerando suas respirações. Isso se tornou perceptível ao ouvido e do outro lado do telefone o loiro afastou o telefone e encarou o mesmo, colocando-o de volta logo em seguida.

- Nami-san...? – Aquele som não lhe era nada agradável...

O casal do outro lado parecia não se importar mais com o que estava ao redor, pois Zoro começava a avançar mais do que o combinado e Robin parecia não se incomodar. Nami então notou que se não fizesse nada os dois iriam se devorar ali mesmo, na frente dela. Ela aproximou o rosto do celular e logo após um estalo de um beijo entre o espadachim e a arqueóloga a ruiva resolveu soltar um gemido baixo.

- Hummmm...

Os dois pararam repentinamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam para a cartógrafa com uma expressão assustada. Ela sorriu travessa para eles e fez um gesto para que ambos continuassem. Robin sorriu e volta e então empurrou Zoro e sentou no colo do mesmo, escorregando as mãos por dentro da camiseta branca do rapaz e começando a mordiscar a orelha direita do rapaz. Sem esperar esse tipo de reação da namorada, o rapaz deixou um suspiro pesado escapar e nesse exato momento Nami aproveitou para aproximar o celular.

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? – Os três puderam ouvir do outro lado do telefone e seguraram o riso. A ruiva aproximou o celular do braço de Zoro e o esfregou ali, afastou e mais uma vez gemeu, mas desta vez um pouco mais alto.

- Aahh! Mais rápido! – E então esfregou o celular novamente no braço do rapaz.

Zoro e Robin já haviam parado o que faziam antes a agora só conseguiam segurar o riso e esperar a reação do loiro do outro lado.

- MAS QUE PORRA É... – Sanji estava desesperado do outro lado e de repente desligou o telefone. Finalmente os três amigos desataram a rir dissimuladamente.

Do outro lado, na cozinha do Baratie, o cozinheiro Chef se encontrava extremamente irritado, jogando a roupa do trabalho em cima da mesa e procurando no bolso as chaves do seu carro.

- Onde pensa que vai, berinjela? – Perguntou seu velho pai, Zeff, não gostando de ver que seu melhor funcionário estava arrumando as coisas para sair do trabalho fora do seu horário, mas como estava ocupando terminando um prato não teve tempo para surrar o filho. Quando deu por si o rapaz já estava saindo da cozinha.

- Descobrir quem diabos está brincando com a minha cara! – Sanji nem sequer olhou para trás quando bateu a porta dos fundos do restaurante.

O loiro apressou-se para entrar no carro e dirigiu por vinte minutos com certo descuidado até o apartamento onde Nami e Robin viviam, estacionou em qualquer lugar, não se preocupando com mais nada. Desceu correndo e sem esperar o elevador, subiu os quinze andares daquele edifício. Chegando a porta, procurou a chave que abria o apartamento das meninas, mas não conseguiu encontra-la. Sem pensar duas vezes colocou o dedo na campainha e não soltou mais. Estava furioso! Queria matar o homem que estava roubando a sua namorada.

- NAMI-SAN! – Sanji gritou do corredor.

Os três que estava sentados no sofá, que ficava de costas para a porta de entrada, ficaram ali alguns segundos, tentando se recompor.

- Não pensava que ele viria tão rápido... – Nami sussurrou e deixou mais alguns segundos se passarem para desesperar ainda mais o namorado.

- NAMI-SAN, ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Zoro levantou do sofá e seguiu para a janela o apartamento, fingindo estar olhando o horizonte quando na verdade estava tentando controlar uma risada de deboche. Robin, por outro lado, levantou e seguiu até a cozinha para procurar alguma bebida em que o copo disfarçasse seu sorriso brincalhão.

Por fim, Nami respirou fundo e seguiu calmamente até a porta. Quando abriu, encontrou um Sanji com o rosto vermelho e o que era aquilo... lágrimas? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deu espaço para o rapaz entrar.

- FOI ESSE FILHO DA MÃE, NÃO FOI? – Sanji gritou e apontou para Zoro que estava ainda olhando janela afora.

- O QUE? EU NÃO FIZ MERDA NENHUMA, SEU RETARDADO! – Zoro rapidamente virou o olhar para o loiro e revidou procurando manter uma expressão ofendida. Foi nessa hora que Robin voltou da cozinha com um copo de água e açúcar nas mãos e ofereceu para o cozinheiro.

- Cook-san, acho melhor você se sentar. A Nami vai explicar tudo. – A morena entregou o copo nas mãos trêmulas do rapaz e o guiou até o sofá, sentando ao lado deste.

- Explicar o que, Robin-chan? Parem com isso... Querem me matar? – Sanji olhou o copo e virou o conteúdo procurando se acalmar.

- Eu quero! – Zoro levantou a mão e Robin virou o rosto, reprovando-o com o olhar. Isso o calou na hora.

- A questão é o seguinte... – Nami começou a falar e se aproximou dos três, mas logo se atrapalhou na própria frase e só conseguiu esboçar um sorriso amarelo. – E-eu... ahm...

- A questão, cook-san, é que ela não quer esperar até o casamento. Está arrependida da aposta que fez e quer você na cama dela nesse exato momento. – Robin respondeu sem nem mesmo esperar permissão da amiga.

Sanji corou violentamente ao ouvir aquilo.

Zoro arregalou os olhos e corou também.

Nami ficou de queixo caído e petrificada.

Robin só levantou do sofá, chegou perto de Zoro e o puxou pela mão para fora do apartamento.

O loiro ainda não sabia o que dizer, levantou o olhar para Nami, que desviou a atenção para um ponto qualquer, envergonhada pelas palavras da amiga.

- Aquele trote... foi por isso...? – Sanji começou a falar baixinho.

- Sim... – Nami respondeu no mesmo tom e então viu o namorado levantar do sofá e chegar perto dela, segurando o queixo da mesma e depositando um beijo suave na testa da garota.

- Faço qualquer coisa pra não te perder... – Nami sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e abraçou o namorado, sendo correspondida logo em seguida.

- Ele faz tudo mesmo, até deixa rebocarem o carro dele! – Ouviu-se pela primeira vez, na história toda, a voz de Usopp.

- O QUE? – Ambos gritaram desesperados e correram até a janela para confirmar o que havia sido dito pelo narigudo. Franky, Brook, Luffy, Robin, Zoro e o pequeno Chopper estavam ao redor do caminhão de reboque tentando convencer o motorista a soltar o carro, mas fora em vão. O grupo só conseguiu assistir ao caminhão levar embora o automóvel do cozinheiro.

- Hoje não é o meu dia... – Sanji suspirou cansado, passou a mão na própria nuca e olhou tristonho para Nami.

- Gomen ne, Sanji-kun... – Ela só conseguiu responder com um sorriso amarelo, tentando desculpar-se. – Eu pago a multa... hehehe...


End file.
